The Chains That Bind Us Dark FicVersion
by I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghosts
Summary: We're on the run, yet you want to stay. You throw away your safety for those, and when you're found out,these chains that have bound us together force us to become "heroes",no matter how much we have to lose...No matter who we have to lose. DARK V.
1. Prologue: What Drove Us to be Who We Are

We were so excited to be coming back to the place where we grew up. Maybe it was just me but I felt the whole groups chakra over flowing with excitement and eagerness. I wondered how old sensei looked now, how many gray hairs he had, if he was just a s funny as he is now than he was back then…

We paused for a break and walked slowly till a clearing came up and we found the temple. I smiled as the first memories of being here came flooding my mind, and when I looked behind me everyone had the same expression.

We entered with cautiousness and looked around. It was so unkempt, unlike sensei. All of the chopped wood was scattered over the whole sacred grounds, ashes from the last burning incense still left in the shrines, and broken tiles coming from the deities statues chipped all over the floor.

This is when we started to get suspicious.

"Sensei? Where are you?" Kida franticly called out

"Someone check up stairs at his room!"

"No look in the dojo!"

Kida had already left to search for him, while I looked in the temple. Music was resonating from the small speakers, and the incense smell was still strong with the smoke lingering in the air. Someone was here… Then I heard an ear piercing, lung shattering scream…I recognized it…!

_Kida! _

I ran upstairs to sensei's room, opened the paper doors, and I found myself collapsing, down on my knees.

_Sensei? Why?..._

My heart broke and I found myself clutching the place where it used to be…

_My heart…its gone…_

Kyoko was holding a sobbing Kida in her embracing and sweet arms. Poor Kida…she was indeed the closest one to sensei. I soon found my cousin, Amaya holding and clutching onto me like a kid does to a parent, sad and holding on for her very dear life...

Her tears stained my shirt and mines likewise. We held each other as we cried, and grieved for the one who raised us, trained us, and took care of us till his very last breath and struggle.

"_NO! SENSEI! SENSEI!!! PLEASE DON'T GO!" _ we all felt Kida's distress, anger, agony, and misery.

Many questions came coursing through my mind.

"_Who did this???? Why would they? Why would they cause so much pain and misery for my sisters?"_

I looked throughout the room, and smelled something… I followed that scent only to be found in the dojo, and a silluete of a man, and then realization dawned at me.

He quickly ran, but I ran faster.

"_YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!!! HOW COULD YOU???? WHY???"_ I stopped chasing him, and broke down crying. I couldn't do it.

"You know why…"

I looked up and saw him; the man that killed my only thing closest to my only father figure I had.

"What?"

"You know why I did it"

"No! please, I don't know! WHY???"

"we just want you and your friends back home" he spoke with a disgusting and sickingly sweet voice, whispering to my ear.

My eyes widened and I visibly shuddered

"Never…" I whispered in despair

"Oh well…" he replied.

He jumped out the nearest window, and I chased after him, stopping right before the window, looked down and found nothing; he was gone.

I walked in shock back to the room which all the despair has been found and created at.

"I know who did it.." I nearly whipered

"What?" Yukii said

"_I know who killed sensei!" _I shouted

"what!?! Who was it???"

"The Mizukage! Ok? He did this to us! He wants all of us back..to finish what he started…"

Then I felt a different type of aura coming from our chakra. I knew that we know all shared one common goal that we had to achieve running through our minds…

_We must kill the Mizukage…_


	2. Chapter 1

That's the last thing I remembered about the DOK up to this day. It hurt so much and it still does, but it has numbed after 4 years. I was suddenly brought back to the real world and out of the deep abyss I call my mind. The sound of sword sharpening and the slamming of luggage was heard. I looked down to see my swords in my hand, and went back to sharpening them before we left.

But when I saw two solemn looking people lounging on the couch, and the unmistaken-able sound of whispering made me wonder. Kyoko was right next to me and I tried to infuse my chakra so she would let me speak to her through her mind.

She sensed it was me and immediately let me in.

_What is it Aridoku? Cant you see I'm trying to pack here?_

_Yeah Kyoko I can see that clearly, but hold on and listen for a sec. Why aren't Curomi and Kida packing?_

_Ya know I was wondering the same thing…_

_Well..umm..can you check?_

She was silent for a few seconds and I got worried. But as soon I thought it, she answered.

…_Aridoku you know I don't like tempering with peoples thought unless necessary._

_This IS necessary. Can you imagine what they might be thinking? Turning us in? Returning back to the Mist? We have to take precautions these days Kyoko. Konoha does have good relations with the Mist._

She answered with a grunt and hesitantly entered their mind.

First there was curiosity, then confusion, and then pure unadulterated shock.

_What? What is it Kyoko? Answer me dammit!_

At first she didn't answer. All she did was shake her head over and over again. When I gave up on asking her, she finally gave in and told me.

_They…th-they p-plan on s-sstaying!_

_THEY WHAT???_

My head was spinning and all of these revelations where running around my mind. But all I could really think of was: Since when did this start to happen and how did we _let_ it happen?


	3. Chapter 2

"They what? Ha. Funny. Too bad they can't. I wont let them" Amaya said as we told her about Curomi and Kida's plan to stay in Konoha.

"We can't take that risk. Have you seen how Shikamaru has been looking at us? I'm afraid if he keeps on staring at me like that I'll have holes on my back" Amaya told us.

"Damn, and I was so sure he was interested in you" Aridoku said, disappointment laced in her voice

"Not the time baka!" Yuki told her. Then there was the sound of slaps and rustling and shouting.

When the two had finally calmed down they finally got back to the situation at hand.

"I say that we confront them about it" Aridoku exclaimed.

"No shit baka" Yuki spat back. Then there were more sounds of slapping and shouts.

"You guys, its getting old. Come on" Kyoko shouted, and they calmed down again.

"Like I said before I was rudely interrupted" Aridoku shot a death glare at Yuki and she just stuck her out.

"I agree with Ari for once. We have to seriously settle this all down and actually find out whats really going on instead of just depending on some assumption" Amaya said.

"It's not an assumption dammit! I-READ-THEIR-MINDS! How can that be an assumption! Stop saying it is!" Kyoko was clearly pissed

"Well it looks like someone has issues" Aridoku murmured but unfortunately Kyoko caught it.

"DON'T BE TALKIN Ari! YOU BLUNT IDIOT!"

"You guys! Now. Is. Not. The. TIME!"

With a huff both had let it go…for now.

"So lets go and approach. Does anyone disagree?" No one made any sign of disagreement so they went ahead and went their way over to the two solemn teens.

"You guys. Why aren't you packing?"

Kida and Curomi's heads snapped up at the voice and suddenly didn't know what to say.


End file.
